The aims of this project are to contribute to the Childrens Cancer Study Group (CCSG) by 1: entering on study children with cancer from a largely rural region of the country; 2) University of Iowa faculty members participating on CCSG standing tumor, strategy, review, and special studies committee; 3) participating in a comprehensive educational program for members of the medical community and allied health personnel; 4) helping to provide a comprehensive educational program in pediatric oncology for patients, parents, parent support groups, and interested public groups reagarding advancement in the treatment of childhood cancers; 5) sharing with other CCSG principal investigators research and development of computer assisted management of patients on CCSG protocols and transmission of study patient data to CCSG Operations Office in Los Angeles; and 6) sharing with the CCSG results of other pediatric cancer research which is currently being conducted at the University of Iowa. This project will allow the Unversity of Iowa to continue to participate in CCSG studies by entering on study between 55 and 74 patients annually from a largely rural region of the country. The project will also permit the principal investigator and 6 disciplinary members of the multispeciality staff to contribute to 15 CCSG committees concerned with the development, review, and analysis of CCSG sponsored studies. Participation in the CCSG will allow continuance of dissemination of information concerning a) childhood cancer: b) chemotherapy, surgery, and radiation therapy; and c) the value of cooperative studies to a large segment of the medical and paramedical community. The project will help to continue the comprehensive pediatric oncology educational program for patients, parents, parent support groups, and interested public groups. Research and development of the software technology for computer assisted medical management, computer assisted acquisition of physician-coded patient data during patient encounters, computer assisted patient data quality control procedures, and computer assisted storage, retrieval, and transmission of data will be shared with other CCSG centers under this project. Basic research investigations in the transfusion of granulocytes, the chemotactic inactivator (CFI) system, and in many other areas of basic and clinical research in cancer currently being done at the University of Iowa will be utilized in the development of new protocols and the conduct of CCSG studies in which University of Iowa investigators participate.